Always with you
by Helovuina
Summary: AU Lime; The story follows two 20  year olds in a thriller like escape for their lives which soon develops into a dramatic romance filled with heart breaks, mishaps and tragical events all leading to true love.


This will be an AE, lime ff mainly focusing on SasuSaku.  
>Be sure to leave a review if you want me to continue this! ;D<p>

-"Sasuke!" a familiar female voice yelled outside of Sasuke's door along with the annoying knocking.

-"Ugh… what the heck…" groaned the black eyed boy as he slowly got out of his messy bed. He dragged his tired body across the dark and smoke covered room to open his knock abused door.  
>As he opened the door, he gazed his eyes upon a short pink haired girl with piercing emerald eyes "Sakura..?"He still wasn't very sure who the person in front of him was as his vision was still very blurry.<p>

-"Finally! You decided to open the door." She grinned at the raven haired boy who was then sure it was his dear, but fairly annoying friend, Sakura.

-"What do you want so early in the morn-" Sasuke was cut of by a strange blonde girl leaving his apartment dragging some clothing with her.

-"I had a good time, Sasuke." Said the girl as she soon disappeared in front of them.

-"Who the heck was that?" said Sasuke with a very tired and deep voice as he looked over to Sakura.

-"How should I know, apparently, you two had quite a night." She said while sticking out her tongue and smirking happily.  
>The raven haired boy asked again curiously what the emerald eyed was doing in front of his apartment so early. As she started explaining, Sasukes memory got refreshed and he remembered asking the rosette a couple of days ago to drop by in the morning so he can explain some things. He invited her in and opened the windows to refresh the air in the room. Both of them sat down, Sakura taking her seat on the red silky sofa invaded with even softer pillows much to her liking. She stretched across the sofa taking a comfy pose with her long skinny legs crossed, chest puffed up and arms behind her head. Sasuke gazed upon her body from head toe inspecting her pose and very relaxed facial expression. A small smirk formed on his face which he had soon hidden from the girl. Dropping into the soft stuffed leather chair ,done in a similar red pattern as the sofa, Sasuke put on a poker face and glanced over to the girl.<br>"There's some news I have to tell you that you may or may not like." The girl laughed as she made a joke about the raven haired boy

-"What? You have crabs again?"

Sasuke explained how this was a serious matter which the rosette should surely hear.  
>-"You know what my job is, right Sakura? And how it has it's down sided quite often."<p>

The rosette glanced over at the boy not taking her eyes of him as her face soon formed a slight frown. She already knew that this was about and what was awaiting her very dear friend. She already knew that this "job" would always be getting him into trouble and that their friendship in this town was very unstable for quite some time now. Sasuke had a tendency to move from time to time to a new city, whether it was for his business not going so well, or if he was just being chased by another one of his customers.  
>-"I got in a very serious job with these Americans who aren't happy with their 'purchase', it seems as if I'm going to have to move again."<p>

– "Can't you just make something up how it isn't your fault or what not?", Sakura tried to change the boys mind.

– "No." said Sasuke in a very deep, sexy and groaning voice.

- "Why not? I'm sure they'll understand!"

– "Sakura, you and I both know that's not how this job works! Just stop making this harder. You have accept the fact that I'm a fucking drug dealer and that's how it is." Sasuke said as he soon started losing his temper with the rosette.

– "I know that, Sasuke, but how can I not be like this? My best friend just told me he might die because of his job, and he has to do that all the way in a different country where I can't even be with him!" her voice was already being choked by the soon to come tears.

– "I never said I was going to die, stop exa-"

– She cut him off in his sentence "Oh shut up, we both know that it's a possibility with you having this screwed up job!"

- "…" The raven haired boy found himself out of words. He realized that the emerald eyed was right and how this might really be hurting her. Their eyes met and he felt the sudden dark haze going through her body. She felt cold and alone once again. The same feeling she had before she met Sasuke. Tears started running across her face and the saddest sob escaped her lips. He gazed at her face frozen by her expression, by her tears and sobbing voice. He felt her broken spirit.

-"Sasuke…" She managed to sob out his name.  
>-"Hm?"<br>-"Can't I come with you?" The girl tried harder to speak properly. Her voice was clearing up, but the tears were still rushing down her cheeks and dripping down on her knees as she pulled herself up.-"I'd rather go die with you, than stay here by myself."

Sasuke took her request in consideration as covered the temple of his head with his big muscular palm while tilting his head downwards. He was feeling very nervous, much more than when he actually decided to skip town by himself. He couldn't say no to her friendly shaking and comforting voice, her shining green emeralds which looked even brighter due to the redness of her swollen eyes which were filled with true tears of loneliness. Her stomach was turning up and down as she awaited her friend's answer.  
>-"You can go…" Suddenly, the pain in her stomach stopped, the dark haze drowning her spirit was lifted as she looked up at his face with an innocent, girlish look that you could get lost into. Seeing her like this, Sasuke couldn't help but loose his tough guy act. His strong and tattoo covered arms soon held a grip on Sakura. Her tiny body sunk in his grip as she rested her head on his pecks crying out her last tears. They sat together like that for some time, but then the rosettes words broke the ever so peaceful silence saying -"Sasuke, I'll be always be there with you."<p>

It's those words that awoken the nostalgic feeling in his mind as he lost a sense of him. He went outside of the apartment only taking his box of cigarettes. Sakura could feel his body trembling over those words for some reason. She was left there alone standing on the sofa not knowing what happened, nor what she should do about it.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more cannon characters will be introduced in the later chapters which I hope will come soon if I get good reviews.


End file.
